1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical interconnect device and a method for manufacturing the optical interconnect device. The present invention also relates to a method for forming an optical interconnection between an optical component and an optical waveguide.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Hei 8-36122 describes a method for mechanically aligning an optical component and an optical waveguide to reduce a connection loss between the optical component and the optical waveguide. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Hei 10-135407 describes a system for changing means for transmitting signals between a semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus and an external apparatus connected to the semiconductor integrated circuit apparatus, where data signals are transmitted optically and power source and drive signals are transmitted electrically. The contents of these references are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.